


A letter to you

by Fox_Addict



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Addict/pseuds/Fox_Addict
Summary: When Nick needs a break from the world, he takes time to write letters to his child to help him cool off. If his child ever sees them is a mystery.





	A letter to you

_December 1st, 1995_

In a dark corner of a dark apartment, a fox sat at a desk, pencil tapping impatiently as thoughts filled his mind. Judy was pregnant with Nick's child. They didn't know it could happen, it just did, through all the odds. An idea popped into the fox's head and his pencil began writing on a piece of paper.

 _You'll be coming out of Mommy's stomach soon._   _I better do something quick if I'ma be able to support you._   _I can barely support me, but as long as you're healthy._   _That's all that matters for the time being._   _Just thinking ahead, sorry for the sloppy writing._   _The pencil in my hand is shaking, please excuse me._   _Dad's a little nervous, but at the same time excited._ _I'm trying to build these castles out of sand, baby girl._   _For you to sit on the throne, I got plans, baby girl._   _Welcome to Mom and Dad's crazy world._

_Love, Daddy, maple-flavored kisses, buttered pancakes, and syrup_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_December 1st 1996_

The same desk, the same pencil, the fox wrote to his child, lovingly and happily. He loved the bunny-fox.

 _You got your momma's personality, same eyes as I got, her beautiful smile, but your ears are the same size as mine are._   _Sorry for that, a little minor mishap._   _But you'll grow into them, baby._   _You took your first steps today, you'll probably walk soon._   _They're talking bad about Dad, it's ticking me off too._ _Makes me feel like I don't belong or something._   _I think I might have just stumbled onto something new._   _Got a prediction for the future, I'm hoping it's you._   _Open this envelope when you're older and I'm hoping it holds true._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_December 24th, 2007_

The fox, Nick Wilde, now much older and much more hated sat. The same old wooden desk with a new pencil began to write his last letter.

 _Now if you found these letters, I guess I better try to explain._   _A lot's happened in between them since I rised to this fame._   _I've said your name but always tried to hide your face._   _This game is crazy, I wanted to claim my love for you, but dang_ _! I_ _never knew it'd be like this, if I did I wouldn't have done it_.  _You ain't asked for none of this shit, now you're being punished?!_   _T_ _hings that should've been private with me and your mother is public_ _! I c_ _an't stomach this! They can take this fame back, I don't want it_   _I'm fed up with it, I'm hanging it up, fuck it!_   _Excuse the cursing, baby, but just know that I'm a good person, though they portray me as cold._   _And if things should ever worsen, don't take this letter I wrote as a goodbye note, 'cause your dad's at the end of his rope_ _. I_ _'m sliding down a slippery slope._ _Anyways sweetie, I better go._ _I'm getting sleepy._

_Love, Dad..._

With his last letter finished, he folded it and slipped it into an envolope. He reached for a bottle of pills and took a handful of them, surely exceeding the set limit to prevent harm.


End file.
